No Ordinary Love Story
by Imprint Love Rawks
Summary: She was the sister of the infamous Sam Uley and he was her best friend . Follow them throughout the story of their lives and watch them grow up . A Brady/ OC story
1. Chapter 1

No ordinary love story

Slapping my hand down on the alarm clock beside my bed to turn off the annoying beeping sound is how I usually get started in the morning but on this particular day things did not go as planned.

A loud voice getting closer and closer to my room woke me up and I quickly sat up in bed, groaning as I noticed that the time was only 5am. Then my older brother Sam knocked on the door and called 'Are you decent little sis?' I laughed quietly at him and groggily called back 'I am Sam'. This little joke had been going since I was about 10 when I came to live with him. Sam chuckled and came in to my room and growled 'Sam I am and I want some green eggs and ham'.

He wearily peeked around my room and said 'Whoa, I haven't been in here for over a year now. It's kind of strange'. I growled and threw a pillow at him, a habit I had actually picked up from the man himself. Sam just laughed and caught the pillow easily. 'What are you doing in here Sam? Its only 5am' I glowered at him. He smiled and gestured towards the end of my bed as he asked 'May I?' and I nodded my head, instantly worrying that something was wrong. I could hear voices coming from downstairs so I know something must be up. 'Two more' Sam whispered quietly 'Two more that I wasn't expecting, I just don't know what I'm gonna do'. I climbed up slowly onto my knees and wrapped arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder. 'Who are they?' I asked, desperately hoping they weren't anybody I knew. Sam looked me in the eye and frowned and I instantly knew they were my two best guy friends, Collin Littlesea and Brady Harris. 'Oh no' I whispered as I felt close to tears. 'No, no, no, no' I said as I started to sob 'Not them, not now, oh please no'. Sam just held on to me as I cried for my friends who didn't deserve this curse, they didn't deserve to be tied down to La Push. Collin wanted to be a writer and Brady wanted to become a doctor. They both had colleges picked out and places they wanted to travel to before they both got permanent jobs even though they were both just 15 but now they were tied to La Push to protect its people. They would be wolves forever. Sam was whispering things to me and as soon as I could calm the roaring in my ears I could figure out what he was saying 'It's okay baby girl, I'll make sure they'll get to make something of their lives'. And that's when I realised I had been talking out loud. 'Sorry Sam' I said quietly and he patted my back in reply. I dried my eyes and smiled weakly at him and climbed out of bed. Sam laughed and said 'That's my girl , now Emily wants you to come downstairs to help with breakfast for the guys if you feel up to it' I nodded my head and headed towards my bathroom and called out 'I'll be down in 15' and then I slammed the door shut behind me.

Exactly 15 minutes later after my morning routine I slowly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I was met by the sight of 8 extremely tall , muscly men and 1 short , beautiful woman known as Emily who is my brothers fiancée. It turned eerily silent as I walked in and I knew they had all heard my breakdown earlier. I blushed and dropped my head just as warm arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see my favourite wolf Paul smiling kindly at me and he gently tugged me towards him and he pulled me into a hug as he rubbed my back. After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled up at him. I then turned away to survey the room. One by one I looked at each person there, Emily, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth and lastly Collin who as soon as I looked at him grinned cheekily and winked at me. He seemed happy so I squealed and ran across the room to him where he lifted me up and I was suddenly aware of how tall he had gotten since I had last saw him. He set me back down again and looked down at me and realised just how tired he looked so I said 'Collin Andrew Littlesea , get that butt of yours up to the spare room and get some sleep while I make you guys some breakfast'. He chuckled and saluted me and then promptly left the room. I watched him leave and heard Jared whisper behind me 'Uh oh, momma bear has just appeared'. I turned around and picked up the tea towel and smacked him with it and the rest of the guys including Emily burst into laughter. Jared grumbled at them to shut up but when they wouldn't relent I turned around and growled at them which shocked them all into silence. As soon as I turned around again I suddenly realised that there was 2 wolves missing. 'Where are Jacob and Brady?' I asked, panicked. Embry grinned at me and replied 'Jake is still with Brady, he hasn't phased back yet'. I frowned and turned towards the refrigerator and said 'Well they're gonna need food when they get back too so Paul, Sam, Embry, Seth and Quil go make yourselves useful until then and do not wake up Collin or else there will be war'. The guys left the room mumbling about how much of a mother I was and I started to pull eggs out of the fridge. 'Emily will you get started on the eggs please? Jared can you make your vanilla and orange frosting cupcakes? Leah will you start laying the table and pouring the juice? And I'll start making the French toast'.

They all nodded in agreement and we started on making the breakfast as I wondered when Brady and Jake would return.


	2. Chapter 2

Brady's POV

On a Friday morning Brady usually got up at 7 but for some unknown reason life hated him that day so his alarm clock didn't go off which in turn meant that he did not wake up until 8 which meant he had missed his ride to school and was now extremely pissed off. When he managed to race through his morning routine he grabbed a slice of toast and 2 apples off the kitchen table, called goodbye to his mother and sped out the door and down the road towards school.

Luckily his best friend Collin's mother happened to be driving by at just the same time; she stuck her head out the window and hollered towards Brady asking him did he want her to drop him off at school. Brady visibly winced at the loudness of her tone and wondered why his hearing was especially sensitive these past few weeks. He shook the thought off and smiled his thanks at . Brady and Collin had been best friends since the minute they were born, their mothers had known each other since they were very young girls and by some miracle had gotten pregnant around the same time and as Brady's mother had been wheeled into the delivery room Collin's mother had been wheeled into another at the very same time. The boys had been born 10 minutes apart with Brady being the oldest and ever since the boys can remember they had been best friends.

Brady turned around to face Connie and asked her where was Collin today. Connie told Brady that Collin had come down with a bad fever and he kept shaking so she kept him in bed for the day. She asked Brady how he was feeling but he just shrugged his shoulders in reply feeling for the first time in his life, annoyed and Collin's mom. 5 minutes after Brady had gotten into the car they arrived at La Push High School and Brady hopped straight out of the car as soon as it stopped. He turned around and said thanks to Connie and ran straight towards the main door and thankfully it was still open.

Lunch time came around and when Brady went to get some pizza and stood in the lunch line he realised how much taller he had gotten. People who he was just a little smaller than no less than a week ago were now much shorter than him. He decided he must have had a growth spurt and made a mental note to check his height when he got home. As Brady made his way towards his best friend Annabelle he looked himself over once and decided he looked okay. What Annabelle didn't know was that Brady had a huge crush on her for over a year but was too much of a chicken shit to tell her. But Brady knew that if he told her and she didn't feel the same way then their friendship would never be the same again and he valued the friendship between them way too much to risk it.

As Brady sat down at his usual seat Annabelle smiled widely up at him. 'Hey Brady' she grinned at him 'How are ya feeling today mi amigo?' Brady smiled at her and said that he wasn't feeling the best but he was fine. Annabelle's smile turned into a frown and a little crease appeared between her eyebrows that Brady so badly wanted to try and rub away with his finger and so he actually did and he was rewarded with one of Annabelle's cute little giggles that he loved so much. 'Feel better soon, okay Brade?' Annabelle said to him and just because she asked he really would try.

It came to the last class of the day, the only class Brady, Annabelle and Collin never had together and Brady felt that he was burning up a lot and any time somebody would do something that he usually wouldn't find irritating he would get extremely mad but he managed not to shout at anybody. As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of school Brady was out the door in seconds and already half way across the parking lot when most people where just packing up their bags. He was so mad and he had no idea why. And as soon as Brady got home he kicked off his shoes at the front door and crawled into bed, holding himself together hoping that it'd stop the shaking and the unyielding rage. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew his mom was calling him from the hallway and he couldn't bring himself to answer her. He drifted off again and it could only have been 5 minutes later when his mother banged open his bedroom door and stood there shouting at him for not answering her but Brady was beyond caring. He jumped out of bed absolutely furious and turned to his mother and that's when he realised that everything was blurring around the edges, that he was shaking, that he could feel the heat rolling along his spine and a split second later he was down on all fours, his mother had fainted onto the floor, his cousin Seth Clearwater was running in the front door and he could hear Collin's voice in his head. Wait, what? Why the hell was Collin's voice in his head along with Jacob Black's? Holy fuck! What was going on here? He could see Seth lifting his mother out of the room and down the hall and he wondered why she had fainted, he had only fallen over. And that's when Brady looked at his hands, well where his hands should've been and when I say should've been I mean there were paws there instead and that's when Brady freaked. He managed to squeeze out the door, down the hallway and out through the back door into the forest behind his house before he was stopped by a huge russet coloured wolf and a smaller sandy coloured wolf with a huge grin spread across his face. What was going on? Brady had no clue so he just collapsed onto the ground beneath him, intimidated by the huge wolves and he realised he could still hear Collin and Jacob in his head but now he could hear Seth too. Jacob was calling his name so for some reason he felt he should pay attention to him more than the others in his head. Jacob went through all the Quileute legends in his head, explaining some of them in more depth and when Jacob was finished Brady finally understood what was going on. He knew. Sam was a wolf, Jared was a wolf, Paul was a wolf, Embry was a wolf, Jacob was a wolf, Quil was a wolf, Leah was a wolf, Seth was a wolf and even his best friend Collin was a wolf and they all killed vampires.

And now Brady was a wolf too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabelle watched as the wolves devoured the food spread across the table as she slowly picked at some French toast. Her older brother Sam watched her quietly from across the room as she thoughtfully chewed on her lip and Sam knew she was worrying about Brady. Sam had known ever since Annabelle was 12 that she cared deeply about Brady, more than she cared about Collin, and even more than she cared about anybody else. Sam knew that she loved Brady already but he wasn't sure if she knew that she did herself so Sam didn't say anything to anybody, even Emily. He wasn't sure if he approved.

The wolves noticed how quiet Annabelle was and they found it extremely unnerving. Annabelle was never quiet except for when she was very upset about something and Annie never got upset usually so when she got upset the guys tried to keep out of her way to let her think because if they didn't she would most likely start screaming at them. So because of this the wolves noisily ate the breakfast of the table and laughed and joked with each other.

Paul got up from the table when he was finished eating and brought his plate to the sink. He turned around and saw his little Annie leaning against the counter picking at the same slice of French toast she had been trying to eat for the last half an hour. Paul sighed and took the plate away from her and she smiled shyly up at him, thankful for the excuse not to eat the toast and he patted her head in reply. When Paul came back from the sink Annabelle was still leaning against the counter and Paul had finally had enough. He signalled to Jared to go out the door and Jared knew what Paul wanted him to do. As soon as Jared had left Paul pulled up a chair and sat down on it pulling Annabelle down onto his lap as he went. Annabelle automatically tucked her head into his chest and curled her legs up underneath herself and Paul pulled her closer, well used to the routine that they did whenever she got upset. Paul loved Annabelle like she was his daughter and had treated her like she was ever since she had come to live with Sam and Emily when she was 4. He hated to see her upset and just like Sam he would do anything to make her happy again.

Annabelle sat curled up on Paul's lap when Jacob came in the door closely followed by Brady and Jared so she didn't notice at first. The boys walked silently into the kitchen noticing that the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Both new arrivals sat down at the table and joined in the banter with the other wolves while Paul took Annabelle outside because her breathing had started to get funny and her heart rate really picked up. Emily grabbed Sam's hand and followed them out while wondering what was wrong with Annie who for all intents and purposes was a daughter to her. When they realised that Annabelle was only feeling worse the further away from the house they got Paul had an idea. He gently set Annie down on her feet and guided her back towards the house and he listened carefully to her heart as it sped up. Paul looked pointedly at Sam and arched an eyebrow at him and Sam just nodded his head. They both knew what was wrong. Annabelle was nervous about seeing Brady.

Sam, Emily and Paul left Annabelle standing on the front porch, all knowing that she would come inside when she was ready. Annabelle slowly counted to ten in her head and stepped inside. Every person in the room snapped their heads up to look at her except for one lone wolf who was feeling too shy , too worried , too scared about what Annie thought of him now but he could feel everybody glaring at him so he eventually raised his head to look at her. Oh how he wished he had looked up sooner, he hoped he'd get to see her look at him like that every day for the rest of his life. He just could not take his eyes away from the brown haired, green eyed girl in front of him. He didn't care about being a wolf, he didn't care about his friends, he didn't care about his family, and he didn't care about school or sports anymore. He only cared about this beautiful girl in front of him. Everything that tied him to the earth just ceased to exist, the only thing that was keeping him there anymore was Annabelle Lillian Uley and she had a steel grip on his heart already. He had imprinted on the girl of his dreams.

When Annie eventually looked shyly at the floor he realised that Sam was growling at him but he didn't care, he just kept on looking at Annabelle. It was only when Collin walked into the room and murmured 'Oh shit' that all hell broke loose. Sam Uley phased in his hallway and lunged towards Brady only to find that Annabelle had jumped in front of him and it was lucky that Paul had pushed her out of the way or Sam Uley would have scarred both of the women he loved. Sam phased back when he realised what he had nearly done and saw Brady crouched protectively over Annie he decided to get out of there before he did something else he'd regret and after a quick glance at Annabelle he practically ran out the door, followed by a growl from Brady. Sam expected Brady to growl; after all he had nearly hurt his imprint. This angered Sam again and he quickly phased. Back at the house the howl that Sam let out could be hear although he was already at the other side of the reservation. Annie clutched Brady closer as she shivered and then she smiled up at him, realising she had got the best protector she could ask for. He was after all; Her Brady now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and stuff so I haven't had the time to actually sit down and write but here's the next chapter (although it is shorter than the rest but I promise the next one will be longer) and I'll update again soon.

Annabelle sat down heavily in a chair in the kitchen and Brady followed her like a little puppy. The wolves in the room all cried in laughter at the sight and Embry nearly fell out of his chair because he was laughing and trying to speak at the same time. He finally managed to gasp 'Aw man. Not even imprinted half an hour and he's already following her around, he's almost as bad as Sam and Emily and Sam followed Em back to Makah.'

Annabelle reached behind Brady and smacked Embry swiftly across the back of his head which made him yelp in surprise. Annabelle grinned in satisfaction, stood up and said 'I'm gonna go look for Sam'. At the same time she spoke everyone in the room stumbled out of their chairs and protested.

Paul- 'I don't really think that's a good idea kiddo'

Jared- 'Yeah I agree, bad idea'

Embry 'Uhh that's not the best plan you've ever had'

Jacob 'Not a chance, he could hurt you'

Emily 'I agree sweetie, I don't want what happened to me to happen to you too'

Seth 'Aw no, you can't do that'

Quil 'Don't do it kid'

Collin 'Are you crazy?'

Leah 'I agree with everybody else, no way you can go see him'

And once everybody had their say Brady finally spoke up. His eyes flashed dangerously as he growled. 'Annie are you insane? Do you want to get hurt? I've only just got you and now you wanna go find your brother to console him or something even though he has no dang reason to be mad. He should be HAPPY dammit!'. Brady's speech swiftly came to a stop when he realised Annabelle was crying. He quickly crossed the space between them and crushed her to his body and rubbed her back as she sobbed. Brady knew that when Annabelle cried the best thing to do was to just let her cry and not to say a word. When her tears finally stopped Brady held on to her for dear life, fearing she would leave and go get herself hurt. 'I'm sorry Annie' he whispered to her 'I just don't want you to get hurt'. Annabelle smiled up at him and whispered back 'It's okay, I just feel really bad. I need to talk to Sam'. Brady sighed inwardly and relented 'Okay Annie but Paul is going with you, I don't trust myself to go right now'.

Annabelle smiled and ran to the front door where she turned briefly to see if Paul was following her and when she saw that he was she continued out the door. Paul walked about ten yards behind her while she called out to Sam but when she received no reply after ten minutes Paul sighed and hoisted her up onto his back and walked towards where he could smell Sam was. Paul stopped just before a break in the trees and put Annie down. He told her he would stay back a little to give them some privacy but he wouldn't go too far in case she needed him. Annie huffed at Paul good naturedly and walked through the trees towards Sam where she could hear him mumbling to himself and she giggled when he stubbed his toe on a boulder and a crack appeared down the middle of it. Sam's head shot up when Annie giggled and he sprinted towards her and threw her over his back while she protested. Sam grabbed her side where he knew was particularly ticklish and she burst into peals of laughter. Sam sighed happily at the sound and he recalled the day he first heard that sound.

Annie had been living with him for about three days at that point and she would not stop crying and Sam could not fathom why. He tried a promise of toys, clothes, junk food, a later bed time …. But nothing worked. No matter what Sam did he could not make the little four year stop crying. That was until Collin's mom brought Brady and Collin round to be introduced to Annabelle and when little Annie saw the boys she dried her eyes , ran out of the room and came back in no more than two minutes later in a little dress and said sweetly to the two boys 'Do you wanna play wif me?'. Sam at this point was completely shell shocked and his mouth literally fell open at the sight of his little sister smiling since the time she had arrived. Collin instantly went towards Annabelle but Brady hid behind Sam's legs and peeked shyly at her. Annie flashed Brady a cute little grin and Sam groaned as he realised he'd have his hands full trying to keep boys away from her when she was older. Brady ran out from behind Sam's legs and towards Annie and gently tugged on one of her piggy tails and instead of growling at him like she did when Sam had done that she giggled. The cutest little giggle that echoed around the room and Sam melted into a puddle. She had captured the hearts of two men that day, one her brother and the other a little boy who she would one day love.

Sam sighed again and put Annabelle down and said to her 'I'm sorry Annie, I nearly hurt you very badly but I just couldn't bear the thought of you belonging to somebody else when you've barely just become mine. I am so very sorry sweetheart. Can you please forgive me?'

Annie stood facing her big brother and she nearly burst into tears at his apology. She wrapped her arms around his middle and she started crying for the third time that day. Sam rubbed her back and told her it would be okay and eventually she stopped. Sam grabbed her little hand and said 'Let's go talk to Brady and Emily'.

They two of them walked through the trees towards where Paul was waiting and once they reached him they all set off towards the house where Sam, Paul, Emily, Brady and Annie would all have a long chat.

So what do you think? Should I continue the story? Anything you guys would like to say? Reviews would be really helpful


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys I'm on my holidays from school so now updates will be much more often.

Annabelle sat down in a chair and watched as Sam and Paul shooed everyone out of the room. Brady stared sullenly at Sam as Annabelle sniffed miserably beside him.

As soon as everybody had left Sam turned to face Emily, Paul, Brady and Annie and said 'Right, we need to have a serious chat'. Paul grinned , reclined lazily in his chair and turned to Brady and said 'Right kiddo , you know we all love ya but Annie comes first in my book and if you even think about hurting her in any way you'll have the whole pack hunting you down'.

Emily spoke next and said softly 'Brady, I consider you as one of my own but Annabelle will always be my first daughter. She is extremely sensitive and you should know that by now, look after her and treat her well and we won't have any problems.

Sam looked at Brady stoically and said in a hard voice 'Brady Harris, you hurt my little sister and I won't hesitate ripping you to shreds. Are we clear?'. Brady just nodded his head in agreement, too stunned to say anything to the adults in front of him.

Meanwhile Annabelle watched the whole exchange quietly and when everyone had spoken she decided that she had something to say too. Suddenly empowered she stood up and fiercely proclaimed 'You guys realize that I'm not marrying him tomorrow or anything? Brady is my best friend but you all seem to think that we are suddenly going to hook up or something'. Brady shot a puzzled look at Annie to which she glared at and shouted 'Brady Alexander Harris! I am not your damn girlfriend. We are best friends and although I do love you I don't love you like that. I can't believe you think that just because you imprinted on me that automatically makes me yours. If I wanted to I could go out with Collin right now! I am furious with all of you. You are acting like I'm a young girl from years and years ago and you are selling me to the town's most eligible bachelor for 50 horses. I'm going to my room and I don't want to talk to anybody for a while'. Annabelle then proceeded to storm out of the room and her loud footsteps echoed around the house, everybody jumped when she slammed her door shut. The next sounds that where heard were a soft sob from Annie and a low whimper from Brady who then bolted from the room and phased as soon as he could, running the whole way home.

The wolves that were phased were flashed images of the fight and Brady's thought that although he had known his imprint for most of his life she had just rejected him and it was shattering his heart already.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Last chapter was very very short so here is another to make up for it.

Annabelle's POV:

It had been a week since the conversation between Paul, Emily, Sam, Brady and Annabelle and Annabelle was speaking to everyone but Brady again.

I woke up early again and sighed. I hadn't been getting much sleep and I was sure everybody noticed. After "The Fight", as it was now being called by the wolves, I had forgiven everybody except Brady although it physically hurt me to stay mad at him. I always had a hard time staying angry with him as it was but after he imprinted on me it was all could do not to crawl back to him, begging for his forgiveness.

Collin said he was hurting too but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him just yet. Brady had always wanted to go travel the world and study to be a doctor in a college far away but I was the complete opposite. As soon as I finished school I wanted to study culinary arts in Seattle and get a job as soon as possible but now that Brady had imprinted on me I didn't know what to do , Brady wouldn't be able to do what he wanted to do because he wouldn't be able to stay so far away from me for such a long time so he'd have to stay in La Push and deal with whatever job he could get here and I was not about to let that happen so by not speaking to him I hoped I could weaken the imprint tie so when the time came he could leave for college without causing much pain to either of us.

I eventually dragged myself out of bed and down the stairs, not caring how I looked and trudged towards the kitchen where I could smell food. I grabbed some bacon from a plate on the counter and went back upstairs again with a grunt meant as a hello to the wolves at the table and started to study for my summer exams. After an hour of staring at the same page taking nothing in I finally caved and threw on some clothes and decided to go talk to Brady. I called out a quick explanation to Emily as I ran out the door and let the tug I could feel behind my navel lead me towards Brady. I ended up at an old tree in Brady's backyard where we had built a tree house the summer we were 9 and found myself climbing the rickety old ladder and once I was inside my heart melted completely. Brady was sleeping on an old sofa with a blanket I had knitted a long time ago draped over him. I slowly walked towards him and sat down on the edge of the sofa and felt it sag even more under my weight and gently pushed a strand out of Brady's eye. His hand came up to swat mine away and when I giggled at him one of his eyes shot open to look at me. I stared into his open eyes for a moment and then I tried to stand up and leave but his hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back down again. We sat in silence for a while, just looking at each other until a twig snapped somewhere nearby and the spell we both seemed to be under lifted and Brady spoke 'Am I awake?' I smiled shyly at him and whispered 'Yes' and suddenly he grinned. He sat up and pushed me back against the sofa and leaned towards me as if he knew what I was thinking and brushed his lips gently against mine, once, twice, again and before I knew what was happening my back was pressed into the soft cushions of the sofa with Brady half lying on top of me, his warmth and woodsy smell enveloping me as he kissed me repeatedly and I lost all sense as I kissed him back. It was only when I felt his hand graze my stomach under my shirt when I was jolted back to reality; I sat up slowly and pushed him away from me gently. His face fell slightly so to reassure him everything was okay I grabbed his large hand in my own much smaller one and smiled at him. He lifted me up off the sofa in one swift movement and spun me around as I laughed at him happily, he eventually stopped when he started to get dizzy and sat back down again but this time with me sat on his lap. 'What does this mean?' he asked me softly and I turned to kiss his cheek and said 'This means I'm sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean it. This means I can feel the imprint and I like you too. And this means I would love to be your girlfriend if you'll have me after how horrible I've been'. Brady grinned at me like a madman and kissed me again, every bit as sweet and passionate as before and I thought briefly about how if the wolves saw this in his thoughts later they would kill him so I pulled away regretfully and said 'So what do you think Brade?' and his reply was to kiss my hand and say 'Be my girlfriend Annabelle Lillian Uley?' So of course my answer was yes


End file.
